


Collar

by slashyrogue



Series: Naughty Bits [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Admonishment by Leash, Collars, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal is A Very Good Boy, Leashes, M/M, Murder Husbands, Overly Excited Cake Eating, Puppy Play, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Mostro is the best dog Will has ever had.





	Collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisIsMyDesignHannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyDesignHannibal/gifts).



 

 

Will saw the red collar on the rack and immediately imagined it on Mostro’s neck.   

 

“Look at this one,” he said to Hannibal who paused to wrinkle his nose in distaste. 

 

“The fabric is quite cheaply made.” 

 

Will laughed. “So? It’s my dog, I get to choose what he’ll wear.” 

 

Hannibal picked up the collar and turned it over in his hands. “There will be chafing and he has sensitive skin.” 

 

Will kissed his cheek and tossed the collar into the cart. “He’ll survive.” 

 

He knew Hannibal didn’t like to lose arguments and tossed in some cheap wines along with a bag of Cheetos. Will always pretended he bought them for himself and looked the other way when they were suspiciously missing without his ever having eaten a single one. 

 

Hannibal seemed to relax after that and Will almost tossed in a bag of dog treats but knew Hannibal would refuse to have them in his house. 

 

Will’s dog would have natural or nothing. 

 

He glared at the woman who eyed their closeness as they walked through the dairy aisle. 

 

“Rude,” Hannibal growled. 

 

“Jealous,” Will whispered. 

 

Hannibal put his arm around Will’s waist all the way to the checkout after that and held his hand when they left. 

 

“I abhor Wal-Mart.” 

 

“It’s cheap, it’s inconspicuous, and no one would expect us there.” 

 

Hannibal tossed the groceries into the trunk with a noncommittal noise before he slipped into the passenger’s seat. Will held his hand again as he drove out of what Hannibal had once referred to as the “parking lot of horror,” and felt Hannibal relax beside him. 

 

“So, seeing as how it’s Valentine’s Day, I was thinking we’d go for a walk by the lake.” 

 

Hannibal frowned. “It’s quite cold for walks.” 

 

Will nodded. “Yeah, you’re probably right. You could just make that really good people steak and those potato things you like. Then we could...do other things.” 

 

Hannibal chuckled. “Other things? Knit?” 

 

Will grinned. “If that’s what you want to start calling it.” 

 

Hannibal leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I will call ‘it’ anything you like. I will make the dog a chocolate cake that can be eaten off the floor before he curls by your feet.” 

 

Will touched his cheek. “Chocolate is bad for dogs.” 

 

“Then I will make peanut butter.” 

 

Will kissed him. “Sounds perfect.” 

 

The ride home was quicker than usual and they emptied the car in tandem before both collapsed onto the couch. Will sighed. “Are we getting old? I don’t remember getting this tired after going to the store three years go.” 

 

Hannibal mumbled, “We were out quite late last night with that Gregory and did not sleep properly. Neither of us are old, we are just….overtaxed.” 

 

Will smiled and pulled him closer still. 

 

“Overtaxed by over murdering.” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Will felt himself start to drift. “We need to put away the groceries.” 

 

“In a moment,” Hannibal whispered, “Just...stay still.” 

 

Will pet his head. “Is that a command?” 

 

“Would you follow one?”    
  


He laughed. “Just this once.” 

 

They fall asleep in each other’s arms. Will woke hours later, carefully extracted himself from Hannibal, and went to put away the groceries. He found the collar at the bottom of the last bag and walked into the next room. 

 

“Time to get up, Sleeping Beauty.” 

 

Hannibal groaned and blinked up at him. “What time is it?” 

 

“Later than we should’ve slept. I put away the groceries and found this. Should I give Mostro his Valentine’s gift?” 

 

Hannibal sat up and stretched. “I think you should toss it in the nearest garbage can as the seven ninety five was not worth that atrocity. The dog has plenty of collars.” 

 

Will set the collar on the side table. “Does he?” 

 

Hannibal licked his lips. “Yes, I think so.” 

 

“Well then, maybe the dog shouldn’t get that cake. Wouldn’t want to spoil him.” 

 

Hannibal looked down at Will’s shoes. 

 

“Mostro likes cake, Will. He’s been an exemplary pet for you the past few years, has he not?” 

 

Will knelt down in front of him and stared into Hannibal’s eyes. 

 

“Yes, he has.” 

 

Hannibal let out a long breath. “Would you like to knit before dinner?” 

 

Will grinned. “No, I think I’ll go take a shower. You can start dinner.” 

 

He walked out of the room and went into the bathroom to start the hot water. Their safe house was not the most decadent place but everything worked. There were just some things took longer to work than others. Will closed and locked the door before he started to strip, the chill in the air a reminder of the season. 

 

The water heat up faster than usual so he stepped in under the spray. He sighed and felt the warm water ease his tired bones. 

 

Maybe he was getting old. 

 

The shower lasted just long enough to make Hannibal annoyed. Will wrapped a towel around his waist, shaved, and headed for their bedroom. There was three suits Hannibal enjoyed him in most but only one made him weak in the knees. Will chose that one.

 

Will still felt alien with the suit on, even as comfortable as it was, the black sleek look not quite him. He wasn’t this person with anyone else but with Hannibal he felt like he could be. He walked out of their bedroom and waited before he stepped into the light of the kitchen, content to watch Hannibal as he prepared their meal. 

 

Hannibal wore a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt that Will was sure he’d had for almost the entire time they’d been on the run. The fabric was soft and Will knew he liked to feel it slide against his skin though he’d deny such things. 

 

“Lookin’ good,” Will said. 

 

He looked over at him and Will watched his pupils dilate. “Yes. Most certainly lookin’ quite good.” 

 

Will grinned. “How’s the cake?” 

 

“I have not yet begun to make it.” 

 

Will walked in through the kitchen and sat down at the table. “Can I watch?” 

 

Hannibal licked his lips. “Yes, if you’d like. You could also retire to the couch and I will alert you when things are finished.” 

 

He looked pointedly towards the other room and Will smirked. “Is there a surprise you don’t want me to see?” 

 

“If there was, I would not alert you.” 

 

“I’d just as soon stay here.” 

 

“As you wish.” 

 

Hannibal went back to the steaks and Will watched him work with appreciation. The way he moved was almost like a dance, quick turns and hand movements, and by the time he closed the oven Will was hard as a rock. He licked his lips and adjusted himself.

 

They locked eyes before Hannibal went to the refrigerator. 

 

“Still enjoying the view?” 

 

“Always.” 

 

Hannibal smiled. “I think perhaps the cake could wait. The dog might need attention.” 

 

Will put his elbow on the table as he leaned his cheek against his hand. “No, I think he’s fine. Keep going.” 

 

Hannibal nodded and began to take things out for the cake: flour, sugar, peanut butter, and many other tiny bottles he couldn’t read. Will watched him reach high to get a bowl and stared at his ass in those jeans. 

 

His dick twitched and he adjusted again. 

 

“Do you remember our first Valentine’s Day?”    
  


Will smiled. “The roses.” 

 

“Yes,” Hannibal said, “When I ruined our first celebration and we had to leave home.” 

 

Will could almost smell the roses now. 

 

“You had no idea I was allergic.” 

 

“I should have,” Hannibal said. 

 

“You more than made up for it that night. We wouldn’t have Mostro now if you hadn’t.” 

 

Hannibal bared his teeth. “I am growing impatient.” 

 

“Good things come to those who wait.” 

 

“Waiting is another form of torture.” 

 

Will laughed. “Just remember, eventually the waiting will pay off. I didn’t wear this suit for no reason.” 

 

Hannibal eyed him with appreciation. “You wore that suit because I cannot help myself when I see you in it.” 

 

Will’s cock was pressed tight to the front of his fitted trousers. 

 

“Then you’d better hurry up with the cake.” 

 

Hannibal went back to the counter and started to work on the cake so Will got up from his chair to sit on the couch. He sighed and reached to the left of him for the collar but found air. Will turned and smiled. 

 

The collar was gone. 

 

He laid back on the couch again and turned on the television. The mindless noise hardly distracted him from the collar’s disappearance and he got up without turning it off. Hannibal was already pouring the cake into the pan. 

 

“The collar is gone. Did you toss it?” 

 

Hannibal turned to look at him. “No, I gave it to Mostro. He deserved a gift today as well.” 

 

Will smiled. 

 

“Isn’t the cake his gift?” 

 

“The cake will not be ready while we eat. He needed to have something to tide him over.” 

 

Will noted the timer. 

 

Twenty two minutes. 

 

“That for both the steak and the potatoes?”    
  


“Yes.” 

 

Will walked over to him and undid the first two buttons of Hannibal’s shirt. The collar stood out stark red against the blue and he ran his fingers over the fabric. 

 

“A good boy would wait till he’s collared by his master.” 

 

Hannibal started to lick the top of his hand and nuzzle at Will’s skin. 

 

“You know this,” Will whispered, “Don’t you Mostro?” 

 

Hannibal growled and the sound went right to Will’s cock. 

 

“Now you have to wait longer for knitting time.” 

 

Will watched Hannibal’s face fall and he turned to leave when he heard Hannibal fall to the floor. 

 

“I said no,” Will whispered, “Get back to work.” 

 

Hannibal pulled at his pant leg and whimpered. 

 

Will hissed and shook him off. “No.” 

 

He left the kitchen and went out the front door. It was snowing, which was pretty common for February in Michigan, and the chill in the air made Will rub his arms. 

 

But he wouldn’t go back inside. 

 

He didn’t know if he could resist Mostro again. 

 

Will pulled out his phone and checked the time. He could drive up to the store and get something silly for Hannibal, an apology and a rebuke all at once. There was a pharmacy just up the road and he could distract himself in the meantime. 

 

He walked toward the car and pressed the unlock button just as Hannibal called out. 

 

“Will!” 

 

Will turned to see him run up, expression pale and wide eyed. “I apologize,” he panted, “I didn’t mean to--” 

 

He dropped to his knees and Will sighed. “I’m not leaving because I’m angry.” 

 

Hannibal nuzzled his leg and the snow on his hair made Will smile. 

 

“Please,” he whispered, “Don’t leave.” 

 

“There’s still plenty of time for me to come back. I--” 

 

Will was grateful that they lived in the middle of nowhere when Hannibal started to mouth his cock through his pants. He moaned and gripped Hannibal’s hair hard. “Fuck. Hannibal stop.” 

 

Hannibal lifted his mouth off. “Mostro,” he panted, “Please, please, I’m sorry.” 

 

Will leaned down and stuck his index finger through the collar. “Stand up.” 

 

Hannibal did so on command and Will caressed his cheek. “I apologize,” he said, “I do not dislike my gift.” 

 

Will kissed his nose. “Yes you do, but that’s okay. Dogs don’t get to make decisions.” 

 

“Master,” Hannibal whimpered, “Please.”    
  


“Go inside and finish dinner,” Will ordered, “I won’t go but I don’t want you out here again or I’ll leave for the rest of the night.” 

 

Hannibal turned and headed back to the house. 

 

Will palmed himself through his trousers. 

 

He was getting impatient too. 

 

The next twenty minutes he sat in the car and let the heat run while the radio played, You Spin Me Right Round. He remembered the last time he’d heard the song on a drive with his Dad to the lake. They’d caught two fish that day and Will heard the story of how his parents met for the fiftieth time. 

 

“It was like lightning, Willie,” his father had slurred, “She smiled at me and I was trapped in those pretty eyes. Collared and kept, you know?” 

 

Will turned off the car and got outside. The snow was slowing down but there was still a thin sheet of it on the driveway. He checked his watch. 

 

Three minutes to spare. 

 

He walked up to the door and opened it slow though he knew Hannibal would hear him anyway. The scent of steak and potatoes hung in the air as he headed for the kitchen to find Hannibal nowhere to be found. The table was set for them both, a red vase in the middle with a daisy inside, and there was a box on one of the plates along with an envelope. His name was written in Hannibal’s perfect script. 

 

Will opened the card and smiled when it was pure white with nothing on the outside. 

 

_ Beloved,  _

 

_ You own my heart, my soul, and my very existence.  _

 

_ I love being yours.  _

 

_ Hannibal  _

 

Will opened the box and pulled out a bright red leather leash. He smiled. 

 

“We had the same idea.” 

 

“Red is a symbolic color for us, Will.” 

 

Will turned and his heart stopped. 

 

Hannibal wore a replica of the gray suit with red stripes Will hadn’t seen in years. 

 

“You look good,” Will said, “I’m surprised it took you this long to get that remade.” 

 

Hannibal wrinkled his nose. “Remade? I will have you know I bought this off a collector of exclusive Hannibal Lecter memorabilia. He assured me it was genuine.” 

 

Will laughed. “You’re crazy.” 

 

He stood up and loosened his tie enough to stick his fingers under the collar. 

 

“Crazy for you,” Hannibal mumbled, licking his lips, “You have forgiven me?” 

 

“Yes,” Will whispered, “Are you going to be good?” 

 

“I promise.” 

 

Will kissed his forehead. “Good.” 

 

They traded flirtatious words and glances throughout the meal over the next hour. Will barely drank a sip of wine and saw Hannibal did the same. 

 

Then it was time for dessert. 

 

Hannibal walked the cake to him and Will put it on the table. 

 

“Good boy.” 

 

“Do you wish me to cut you a piece?” 

 

Will shook his head. “I’ll get enough of it, don’t worry.” 

 

Hannibal stood in front of him and waited for instruction. 

 

Will didn’t make him wait long. “C’mere.” 

 

He walked forward for Will to take off his tie and didn’t even blink when it was tossed to the floor. Will unbuttoned his shirt one more button and touched the collar again. 

 

“Good boy.” 

Hannibal sighed and Will stood up with the cake in his hand. He leaned down and set the cake on the ground. 

 

“Eat.” 

 

Hannibal got down on his knees and stuffed his face into the cake like the animal Will wanted him to be. He snuffled and growled as the mess of it covered his pristine face. Will moaned as he looked up at him. 

 

The cake was all over his neck and the front of his suit. 

 

Will wanted to lick it off. 

 

“Don’t stop.” 

 

Hannibal shook his head back and forth, the cake going all over the floor as he growled. 

 

“Do you like that, Mostro?”    
  


Hannibal licked his lips and panted. He barked and went back for more as Will unbuttoned himself. 

 

“You do, don’t you? My good boy. Love you so much, Mostro.” 

 

Hannibal looked up and stopped as Will freed his cock. He whined but didn’t move, wouldn’t because Will hadn’t told him to and he was the best dog Will had ever trained. 

 

“I want some too, Mostro. Let me have the rest.” 

 

Hannibal bent down and pushed his nose against the plate. Will stroked his cock as Hannibal nosed the plate all the way to his feet. He panted open mouthed as Will stroked himself. 

 

“Good boy,” Will said hoarsely, “So good for me.” 

 

He barked over and over again till it became a whine, his impatience so hot Will felt he could cum. 

 

“Take off your pants, Mostro.” 

 

Hannibal worked on his pants, desperate to stay on his hands and knees till Will reached out to pet his head.  “Any way you like.” 

 

He nuzzled Will’s palm before he laid on his back, kicked off his shoes, and then the rest. He was naked from the waist down and harder than Will thought he’d be. 

 

“Such a good boy,” Will whispered, “You want to make me happy? C’mere.” 

 

Hannibal crawled to him and Will patted his knees till Hannibal was up on his. Will wiped his hand through the mess on his face and Hannibal licked at his hand. He laughed. 

 

“No, no,” he admonished, “Lick later.” 

 

Hannibal whined. 

 

Will stood up and let his pants drop. He kicked off his lower clothes and ran his peanut butter caked palm along his cock. “Fuck.” 

 

The effect on Hannibal was immediate and his whimpered moans made Will pause. 

 

“Stop or I’ll make you sleep outside.” 

 

Hannibal bared his teeth a second but was silent. 

 

Will spread his legs and Hannibal’s breath hitched. “You can lick me now, puppy.” 

 

Hannibal shoved his face in between Will’s thighs and started to lick him in a frenzy. Will moaned, gripping his dirty hair as he felt his balls tighten. He choked out. 

 

“Stop.” 

 

Hannibal didn’t move. 

 

“I said stop.” 

 

He looked up at Will again. 

 

“You want me to fuck your ass, Puppy?”    
  


Hannibal breathed out loud through his nose. He barked and jumped up, both hands on the table as he knocked down the leash. Will smiled. 

 

“You want to go for a different kind of walk?” 

 

Will held out his hand and Hannibal licked him. Will watched with rapt attention as he bent back down and picked the leash up in between his teeth. Will pet his head. 

 

“I love you so much.” 

 

Hannibal closed his eyes at the affectionate attention. He took the leash and hooked it on the collar. 

 

“Let’s go for a walk.”    
  


Hannibal barked. He crawled on his hands and knees as Will directed them towards the bedroom. Will pet him again and then took off his suit coat. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and Hannibal watched with complete attention. 

 

“You are such a good boy, Mostro.” 

 

Hannibal panted. 

 

“Are you hot?” 

 

Will was naked when he came over to him again and started to undo Hannibal’s suit. 

 

“Stand up.” 

 

Hannibal did as he was told and Will watched his shirt fall. His cake dirty face and neck had started to dry. Will pulled on his collar and started to lick his throat. Hannibal moaned and showed his throat. Will bit him softly and he whined. 

 

“This is the best cake I’ve ever eaten. You’re so good to me.” 

 

Hannibal lifted his chin and Will licked him clean before he got to his face. He licked a strip up Hannibal’s cheek and his pleased growl made Will ache. 

 

“You pick, puppy. You want to fuck me or I fuck you.” 

 

He whined and Will shuddered. 

 

“You can speak.” 

 

“I want you, Master. Please?”    
  


Will licked across his upper lip and then his mouth. Hannibal stuck out his tongue and they licked at each other like animals. 

 

“Up on the bed and on your belly, Mostro.” 

 

Will reached into the bedside table for the lube and tossed it on the bed. When he saw Hannibal on his hands and knees already he smiled. 

 

“Who’s a good boy?” 

 

Hannibal barked. 

 

He moved behind Hannibal to part his ass cheeks. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Mostro.” 

 

The first lick made Hannibal cry out. 

 

Will grabbed the dangling leash and tugged. “Puppies don’t yell!”

 

Will pressed a finger inside him and Hannibal whimpered. “Good boy. You don’t make me stop, do you?”

 

His hole fluttered around Will’s tongue on the next lick, desperate for more and Will plunged his tongue in the whole way. He whined and fell down on his elbows as Will thrust against his prostate.  

 

Will felt Hannibal tense up and pulled his mouth away. 

 

“Don’t cum.” 

 

He could hear Hannibal’s heavy breath. 

 

“You want my cock?” 

 

He looked at Will, eyes heavy and fearful.

 

“You can talk.” 

 

“Fuck me, Master. Please. Please.” 

 

Will patted his ass. “You’ve been good so I will. Don’t cum till I tell you.”

 

Hannibal let out a long breath and Will reached for the lubricant. It was cold on his fingers but warmed up quickly. 

 

“I love you, Mostro.”

 

“I live and breathe for you, Master.”

 

Will started with two fingers for his words. Hannibal groaned and pressed back against the intrusion. He whimpered with each flutter of Will’s fingers and clenched hard on the sheets to keep from touching himself. 

 

Will added a third finger because he was being so good. 

 

He howled when Will pulled his fingers out. 

 

“Shh,” Will whispered, “So impatient.”

 

Will got on his knees and slicked up his cock. The sight of Hannibal’s glistened hold made him moan and grab onto his puppy’s hips. 

 

“Ready?”

 

Hannibal pushed his ass up to meet Will’s cock. Will pushed in slow and groaned at the feel of him. 

 

“Fuck, you’re always so tight for me.”

 

A low whimper as Will grabbed onto the leash. “You want more? You want your master to own your ass?”

 

Hannibal grabbed onto Will’s leash hand and pulled. 

 

Will thrust in to the hilt and they both cried out. He grabbed hold of Hannibal’s hips and tug his nails in. 

 

“Bad boy,” he hissed, “You want me to stop?”

 

Hannibal howled. 

 

“You can sleep outside and—“

 

Hannibal grabbed his hand and began to lick. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

He lathered Will’s hand and sucked in his fingers. Will yanked his hand back and started to fuck him fast. 

 

“Ughhh,” he groaned, “Jesus Christ the things you do to me. You make me so—“

 

He felt Hannibal tense up and stopped. 

 

“Don’t cum.”

 

Hannibal let his head fall to the pillow and muffle the noise he made. Will yanked on the leash and he lifted his head up. 

 

“Don’t keep those noises from me. They’re mine. I own you.”

 

He felt Hannibal shudder around him. 

 

“Forever and ever.”

 

Hannibal whined and Will started again. He rocked into him and gripped tight as he started to fuck him in earnest again. The sounds of their skin as it slapped together made Will groan. He felt Hannibal’s ass clench tight around him. 

 

“You need to cum, Mostro?”

 

A groan answered him. 

 

“Cum for me, Puppy.”

 

Hannibal cried out and spilled across the sheets as his limbs gave out. Will thrust twice more and bit down on Hannibal’s shoulder as he came. 

 

He lay against Hannibal’s back and clutched him hard. 

 

“Fuck, that was amazing.”

 

He kissed the back of Hannibal’s neck and felt him shiver. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

Hannibal turned for a kiss that Will gladly gave. The taste of peanut butter made him groan. 

 

“I liked this collar, Will. I apologize.”

 

Will ran fingers through Hannibal’s hair as he unhooked the leash.

 

“It’s ok. I liked the leash.”

 

“Mmm,” Hannibal sighed, “As did I.”

 

Will pulled out and started to rub his back again. Hannibal sighed with each touch and Will kissed his skin. 

 

“You’re so good for me and make me so happy.”

 

Hannibal leaned into every touch.

 

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

 

Will kissed the top of his shoulder blades. 

 

“Time to clean up.”

 

Hannibal sighed. “In the shower?”

 

“Unless you want the wipes.”

 

“I enjoy smelling of us. Neither is a pleasant thought.”

 

Will smiled. “The cake in your hair is going to dry soon.”

 

“I’ll get up.”

 

He moved with such grace as he stood up that you wouldn’t have thought moments ago he’d howled in Will’s care. 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hannibal.”

 

Hannibal turned and held out his hand. 

 

“The night is not yet over yet.”

 

Will grinned and walked over to grab his hand. Hannibal turned his hand and licked across his palm. 

 

“That really was a very good cake.”

  
  



End file.
